<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sauveur ? Quelle connerie. by Ignis123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894608">Sauveur ? Quelle connerie.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis123/pseuds/Ignis123'>Ignis123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sarcastic Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Tags May Change, Violence, a peux près en tout cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis123/pseuds/Ignis123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se trouvais chez les Dursley pour les vacances de sa 5eme années lorsque les mangemort ont débarqué pour les enlever. Quelle sera la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il se rendra compte que Harry n'en a rien a faire de ce qui peut arriver au monde temps qu'il obtient sa propre vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>harry : "Dans la vie c'est chacun pour soi, tuer ou être tuer et moi je préfère tuer qu'être tuer."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, j'ai pas encore décidé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ceci est ma première série fic et il est possible que les chapitre soit long à sortir. Si il arrive un jour que j'abandonne cette fic, libre a qui le veux de la continuer ou je posterais une sorte de résumé de ce qui serais arrivé non développé. Vous êtes prévenue.</p><p>Bonne lecture, j'attend vos retour avec impatiente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, ça ne faisait que 2 semaines que les vacances avaient commencé et déjà il avait des envies de meurtre. Il avait déjà imaginé une centaine de façons de mettre fin à la vie des Dursley, ainsi que de toutes les personnes qui méritait de subir les pires atrocités. C'était plutôt satisfaisant et son imagination débordante de tortures et de mises à mort l’avait empêché de passer à l’acte. Enfin, de peu, car il avait bien failli craquer une bonne dizaine de fois. La seule chose qui l’empêchait de le faire était l'idée que le ministère n'aurait aucun problème à lui faire subir le baiser du Détraqueur et qu'il perdrait toute chance de se venger des idiots qui pensaient à lui comme une marionnette.  </p><p>Quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne considérait pas du tout les Dursley comme une famille, Dumbledore avait insisté pour le renvoyer chez eux TOUT l'été afin de resserrer les liens et d’empêcher la protection de sa mère de tomber. Quelle excuse pathétique, ce vieux bouffeur de bonbons au citron savait comment il était traité là-bas.<br/>
Harry savait d'une source sûre que le Directeur avait des comptes rendus de son traitement chez les Dursley et que Miss Figg avait soumis plusieurs demandes à Dumbledore afin qu'il le retire de sa… Enfin, de ce qui lui servait de famille. De plus il avait toujours empêché Harry de passer la visite médicale obligatoire à Poudlard, chaque année. Si ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il cherchait à cacher l’abus qu’il subissait à la… « maison », Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était.</p><p> 	Le pire dans toute cette situation était que la vieille chèvre avait rendu les barrières de détection à la magie plus sensibles et qu'il n'avait donc même plus la possibilité de soigner son corps couvert de bleu, même avec la magie sans baguette, ce qui lui aurait permis de guérir d’au moins quelques plaies.<br/>
S’il commençait à utiliser la magie sans baguette maintenant, Dumbledore se rendrait compte qu'Harry possédait plus de contrôle qu'il ne le pensait sur sa magie, et deviendrait donc méfiant.<br/>
Le fils de Lily Potter ne pouvait donc que compter sur les potions qu'il avait réussi à chaparder dans les réserves de Rogue.  Au moins son oncle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de le battre avec la ceinture lorsque sa magie accidentelle avait décidé de riposter lors de sa 2ème année. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il avait essayé quelque chose de si radical.<br/>
Il se rappelait avoir eu une grande satisfaction en voyant le corps de son oncle projeté contre le mur, même si la nourriture était devenue rare après ça. Heureusement, sa tante avait rappelé à son oncle que les humains se retrouvais gravement affaiblie avec le manque de nourriture, être magique inclut. Elle avait dit, de sa voix aigüe si désagréable : « S’il y passe maintenant, le vieux fou débarquera ici et nous n’aurons plus accès à l’allocation pour s’occuper de ce morveux ».<br/>
Au cas où ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, il pouvait toujours entendre, même à 2 doigts de s’évanouir. Et aller, encore une chose sur le dos de ce très cher Directeur. D’ailleurs il espérait que l'argent avec lequel sa famille était payée ne venait pas de ses coffres. Maintenant il avait une visite à Gringgots à prévoir, super.</p><p>Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit plusieurs bruits qui ressemblaient à des bruits de transplanage. L'Ordre n'avait pas prévenu d’une visite surprise (dommage, il aimerait bien voir la tête de Rémus s’il voyait les barreaux à sa fenêtre, et celle de Sirius devant les cadenas sur sa porte) donc il supposa que les arrivants n’avaient pas de bonnes intentions. Un grand cri de son oncle confirma son hypothèse (enfin pas vraiment étant donné qu’il criait sur tous ce qui est bizarre).</p><p>« Avec un peu de chance, ils tueront ce qui me sert de famille. » fut la pensée joyeuse de Harry<br/>
« À moins qu'ils ne les gardent pour les torturer plus tard. Dans ce cas, je serai plus que ravi d'aider. Enfin si je suis encore en vie quand ça arrivera. »<br/>
« Pour ça je vais devoir convaincre le grand méchant pas beau que je ne cherche absolument pas à le tuer, ni à aider la lumière. ».<br/>
« Ça va pas être simple » pensât-il en soupirant.<br/>
Avec cette pensée en tête, Harry se retourna pour voir un stupefix venir vers lui, et tout devint noir.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Il se réveilla dans une cellule avec son corps douloureux. Les blessures que son oncle lui avait infligées n'était pas encore guéries et il avait besoin d'une assistance médicale s’il voulait survivre aux deux prochains jours. Ou même la nuit, ça dépendait si les dommages internes qu'il était sûr d'avoir étaient vraiment mauvais.</p><p>« Au moins c'est plus grand qu'un placard et pas de Dursley en vue, ce sont les petits miracles de la vie » pensât-il sarcastiquement.</p><p>10 minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison apparu avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il déposa devant lui. Harry n’eut même pas eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier qu’il disparût.</p><p>« C'est vraiment amusant de penser que je suis mieux traité par un meurtrier psychotique que par ma famille, au moins ils me nourrissent ici ! » Pensa-t-il.</p><p>Harry se jeta presque sur la nourriture mais se retint au dernier instant, se demandant s’il y avait des risques d’empoisonnement. Après tout, il avait quand même été kidnappé. Est-ce que ça valait la peine ?<br/>
Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et ferait mieux de manger. De toute façon il serait mort d'ici ce soir s’il n'était pas soigné, au moins il aurait le ventre plein. Quelque chose qui arrivait très peu souvent avec les Dursley. Le ventre plein hein, pas la possibilité de mourir de blessures. </p><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard selon son horloge biologique et son instinct, il entendit des bruits se rapprocher. Quelqu’un venait le voir, enfin. Pourquoi pas avant me direz-vous, et bien Harry avait déduit qu'ils essayaient de le faire paniquer avec la disparition de sa famille moldue. Pendant ces quelques heures ils auraient très bien pu les tuer ou les torturer, et son kidnappeur avait dû penser que cela atteindrait Harry. Cela aurait marché si seulement Harry se souciait de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, et ce n'était pas le cas. La seule chose qui aurait pu l’embêter dans tout ça serait le fait qu'il ne les aurait pas vu souffrir de ses yeux. Ou mieux, les torturer lui-même. Il n'était pas du genre à pardonner, pas du tout, il fallait le comprendre, il avait grandit dans la douleur et avait quelque rancœur contre ses gens qui était censé l’élever.</p><p>Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et avec eux il commençait à entendre (à sa plus grande déception) les voix ou plutôt les cris d'indignation de ses proches. Leurs cris auraient pu les faire tuer une bonne dizaine de fois, ils n’avaient jamais fait preuve d’auto-préservation de toute façon.  Avec eux s’ajoutèrent des gloussements fous qu'il attribua à Bellatrix, qui (il fallait bien se l'avouer) était plutôt amusante bien qu’un peu folle. Enfin, selon les normes de la folie, il était sûr de pouvoir être classé fou aussi. Il aurait pu l'apprécier si elle n'avait pas rendu les parents de Neville fous et dépendants de l’hôpital St Mangouste. </p><p>Quand les pas, et les cris notons-le, s’arrêtèrent, sûrement grâce à un sort, il releva la tête. Il avait bien deviné, devant lui se trouvaient les trois Dursley dont son oncle qui était d'une couleur violette très malsaine. Il espérait toujours qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque, que toute la colère se concentre dans son cœur et le fasse exploser.<br/>
Bellatrix était là ayant l'air tout aussi folle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et avec elle le Lord Voldemort en personne se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant au surnom qu’il lui donne depuis quelques années déjà : Voldy, ou encore Voldychou. Le père Malfoy le suivait comme à son habitude. Harry retient un soupir, Lucius aurait pu être tellement plus que le chien de Voldy, il était plutôt talentueux.</p><p>En voyant l'homme ici, il déduit qu'il se trouvait au manoir des Malfoy. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur le fait que ceux-ci hébergeaient le seigneur des ténèbres chez eux, mais avec le ministère qui niait toute l'existence de Voldemort jusqu’ici, aucune descente n'avait été faite sur le manoir, et ses habitants n’avaient pas été inquiétés, ce qui allait bientôt changer avec l’attaque au ministère.</p><p>« Potter » le salua Lord Malfoy en faisant un signe de tête en sa direction.</p><p>Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer les personnes présentes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, hésitant à garder le masque du Sauveur de la Lumière ou à dévoiler sa véritable personnalité. Décidant qu'il était plus prudent de d'abord comprendre leur motivation avant de se révéler (ils ne l’avaient pas encore tué, c’était quelque chose !!!), il se mit sur la défensive tout en observant leurs réactions.</p><p>« Que voulez-vous, crachat-t-il en colère, laissez-moi partir ! Dumbledore va venir. » dit-il, sachant pertinemment que c’était un mensonge.</p><p>Malfoy serra les lèvres avec une expression irritée sur le visage malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.<br/>
Harry se sentit fier d’avoir pu tirer une émotion à un homme aussi impassible qu’une porte de prison ayant reçu un enseignement militaire au FBI.</p><p>Voldemort intervint calmement et sans le crucifier, à sa plus grande surprise « Si j’étais toi je ferais attention à ce que je dis Potter, tu es plutôt compromis en ce moment et ta chère famille est entre nos mains. Un seul geste de ma part et les trois rejoindront tes parents. » Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres tandis que Harry pâlissait de façon assez convaincante. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur faire savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.</p><p>« Vous ne le feriez pas... » dit Harry avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix. Même si c’était exactement ce qu’il voulait, après leur avoir fait ressentir toute la douleur qu'ils lui avaient fait subir au fil des ans si possible.</p><p>« Bien sûr que je le ferais, dit Voldemort, à moins que tu ne coopère pas avec moi et ne me donne pas les informations dont j'ai besoin. » continuât-il.</p><p>« Je ne dirais rien peu importe ce que vous voulez savoir. » cria Harry avec l'espoir que cela fasse tuer un des abrutis de Dursley.</p><p>Voldemort plissa les yeux dangereusement :<br/>
« Je n'aime pas que l'on m’interrompe monsieur Potter. Crucio (endoloris en fr) ! » cria-t-il en direction de la tante de Harry.<br/>
Bellatrix gloussa à la vue de la femme au sol avec une lueur quelque peu folle dans les yeux, Harry aurait bien voulu la rejoindre mais bon, ça aurait cramé sa couverture.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Pendant un cours laps de temps, Voldemort cru voir passer une lueur de satisfaction malsaine dans les yeux du gamin qui regardait sa tante se tordre au sol en criant. Cependant celle-ci disparu si rapidement qu'il pensa avoir rêver. Et puis pourquoi l’enfant serait-il heureux de voir sa tante torturée ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.</p><p>« Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! », supplia l'enfant avec une lueur d'impuissance et de peur dans les yeux, bien plus appropriée au Garçon d'or que les sentiments qu’il avait pu voir.</p><p>« Oh, serais-tu donc prêt à m'écouter sans m’interrompre cette fois ? » demanda Voldemort sans pour autant arrêter le sort, le corps de la moldue se tordant à ses pieds. Les deux autres essayaient tant bien que mal de disparaître, chose plutôt difficile vu leur masse, et ne prenaient même pas la peine d'essayer de défendre celle qui était leur épouse et leur mère. Assez pathétique, suffisamment pour qu’il soit dégoûté de ces êtres.</p><p>Le garçon intervint, entravant ses réflexions « Je suis désolé, je vais répondre, juste arrête. » implora-t-il avec un air désespéré, se tordant les mains.</p><p>Voldemort leva le sort puis fixa l'enfant avant d’annoncer :<br/>
« D'après des sources, que je sais fiable, tu serais devenu le nouvel héritier du titre de Lord Black après la mort de ton parrain, Sirius Black. » A la mention du parrain du gamin, celui-ci devint pâle et son expression fut bien plus sombre.</p><p>Faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement d'humeur, le seigneur des ténèbres continua son monologue :<br/>
« Je sais aussi que le siège de l'Ordre se trouve dans une des maisons qu’avait Black. Cependant, le charme Fidelius empêche mon espion de me fournir l'adresse. » Commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir, l'enfant leva la tête et le fixa avec une horreur grandissante tandis qu'il continuait de parler :<br/>
« Grâce à ta nouvelle position, je sais que tu peux me la fournir. Mais étant donné que le charme m'empêchera de trouver l'information par la force, il faut que tu me la donne par toi-même. »</p><p>Le garçon le fixa avec un air vide avant de se déchaîner, « Je ne dirais rien » crachat-il, sa voix déformée par la colère. « Je mourrais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, peu importe combien tu me torture. »</p><p>Le seigneur des ténèbres rendit son visage aussi froid que possible et regarda l'enfant têtu avant que son visage se torde en un rictus cruel, « Je ne doute pas que tu préfèrerais crever plutôt que de les trahir ». Le visage de l'enfant devint confus. « Mais dis-moi, que ferais-tu si ta chère famille était impliquée. » Le visage de Potter ainsi que celui des trois moldus devinrent pâles. Avant que le gros moldu n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna vers Bellatrix et lui ordonna « Occupe-toi de leur cas, je suis sûre qu'après quelques séances de torture sur sa famille, la langue de Potter deviendra plus lâche. »</p><p>Il partit, Lucius le suivant comme un bon toutou, sans prendre la peine de se retourner aux supplications de Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>salut, voilà, le chapitre 2, j'espère que sa vous plaira. <br/>« Parole », 'pensés', (commentaires).</p>
<p>NDLC = Note De La Correctrice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Eh bien, eh bien. Ce n’est plus que nous maintenant », dit Bellatrix avec son plus beau sourire. Sourire qui ressemblait plus à une promesse de mort lente et douloureuse qu’à de la joie, mais ce n’était qu’un détail, n’est-ce pas ? Elle s’avança devant les Dursley les regardant comme s’ils étaient une proie alléchante. <br/>« Et si nous jouions un peu dites-moi. » Les Dursley commencèrent à trembler comme des feuilles essayant de se faire assez petits pour que la femme ne les vise pas. Ce qui, dans le cas de Dudley et Vernon, était impossible, preuve scientifique à l’appui. La scène était très satisfaisante à observer pour le jeune Harry, qui se régalait de la peur de ses ex-bourreaux.</p>
<p>« Voici les règles », commença-t-elle. <br/>« Pendant que j’essaye de faire crier nos chers amis ici présents le plus fort possible sans pour autant les casser, tu vas devoir me donner le plus d’informations possibles », Dit-elle s’adressant à Harry qui la fixait avec toute la peur et le désespoir qu’il était capable d’évoquer dans une telle situation plaisante. « Et si je trouve que ces informations sont assez importantes je laisserais une pause dans la douleur de ta chère famille. » Déclara la cinglée.</p>
<p>‘Fais toi plaisir’ pensa Harry, ‘je peux t’assurer que je vais m’amuser autant que toi. Quoique, non. Bien plus.’</p>
<p>Pétunia comprit que sa survie dépendait de l’enfant qu’elle avait maltraité toute sa vie. Elle savait que toute sa famille allait mourir après avoir enduré une torture horrible, sanglante et dont seule la mort serait la fin. Sa théorie fut confirmée quand son neveu la fixa et lui adressa un sourire derrière leur tortionnaire, presque plus sinistre que celui de l’échevelée qui allait les détruire à petit feu. Elle abandonna alors tout espoir et espéra que la mort viendrait plus vite pour elle que pour son mari.</p>
<p>Vernon, contrairement à elle, pensait pourvoir survivre. Après tous ses méthodes d’éducation étaient excellentes, il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Pour lui le garçon méritait chaque punition qu’il avait subi, car son existence même était une erreur qu’il fallait corriger, qu’il fallait lui faire expier. Malgré son assurance, Vernon savait qu’il allait devoir demander gentiment au monstre pour pouvoir sortir, et une fois rentré chez eux, il apprendrait au garçon la leçon une bonne fois pour toute. Surtout qu’une nouvelle méthode lui avait effleuré l’esprit (NDLC : s’il en a un…) et qu’il allait adorer lui administrer.</p>
<p>Dudley quant à lui voulait juste manger et surtout regarder en replay sa série préféré, il avait été interrompu au milieu de l’action. Applejack et Rainbow Dash s'affrontaient pour savoir laquelle des deux étaient la plus rapide, et il était sûr que Rainbow Dash gagnerait. (NDLC : épisode 13 de la saison 1 de My Little Pony si quelqu’un veut regarder…)</p>
<p>Harry pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce que pensaient ses proches, sauf Dudley car sa débilité était plus profonde que la fosse des Mariannes. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand son oncle se tourna vers lui, paniqué par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. </p>
<p>« Harry mon garçon, commença Vernon d’une voix la plus douce et la plus conciliante possible, raconte à la madame ce que tu sais. Nous sommes ta famille après tout, nous passons bien avant ces gens qui t’ont demandé de garder leurs secrets n’est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens des leçons que je t’ai enseigné ? ». Il avait pris un ton paternel qui répugnait Harry.</p>
<p>‘Famille’ pensa Harry, ‘c’est amusant que tu me considère comme ta famille dans cette situation désespérée alors que peu de temps avant tu voulais ma mort. Et je sais parfaitement que tu veux dire que les sorciers sont des monstres qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Et tu penses que je vais te sauver ? Mauvaise stratégie le lardon sur pattes. Ta stupidité m’étonnera toujours’. <br/>Il avait une envie de lui cracher ses mots au visage mais devait se retenir, il ne voulait pas qu’ils comprennent son petit jeu trop tôt. Il n’aurait pas la chance de voir sa famille payer sinon.</p>
<p>Son jeu d’acteur continua alors, Harry regarda son oncle puis Bellatrix avec une tête désespérée qui laissait penser qu’il se trouvait dans un dilemme insupportable. Il finit par détourner le regard et marmonna des excuses dont il ne pensait pas un mot à son oncle. Ce dernier perdit son sourire comprenant que son neveu préférait garder les informations pour lui plutôt que de les aider. Bellatrix sourit comme le chat de Cheshire*, s’avançant vers la famille au sol.</p>
<p>« Eh bien, eh bien, commença-t-elle, on dirait bien que je vais devoir m’y prendre à la manière forte si tu ne veux pas parler par toi-même. »</p>
<p>Elle pointa sa baguette vers le ballon humain senior qui écarquilla comiquement les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l’espoir de plaider sa cause, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, le Doloris tomba sur lui, le faisant hurler comme un porcelet égorgé. Si Bellatrix avait regardé Potter, elle aurait vu que celui-ci regardait la torture que subissait son oncle avec fascination et non pas horreur comme il aurais dû. Cependant, même si elle ne l’avait pas vu, Pétunia ainsi que Dudley l’avaient bien remarqué et se demandaient quel genre de monstre ils avaient créé.</p>
<p>‘Si seulement elle savait… Ça fait tellement longtemps que j’attends ça’, pensa Harry avec une envie de rire hystériquement.</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers Harry qui avait repris son visage désespéré et fixait son oncle qui se tordait au sol en criant. Il voyait un reflet de lui-même en la forme en boule de Vernon qui suppliait pour que la douleur cesse. Mais comme il l’avais fait avec Harry, sa tortionnaire fut sourde à ses supplications, préférant regarder les expressions de Potter qui montraient son désespoir et sa douleur dans son incapacité à aider son oncle.</p>
<p>« Tu sais », commença la femme folle prenant le menton d’Harry pour lui faire relever la tête, ses yeux noirs fixant les verts émeraude. <br/>« Tout ce que tu as faire c’est de me dire ce que tu sais et tout s’arrêtera. » Les expressions qu’Harry jouait à la perfection étaient complètement visibles sur son visage et Bellatrix avait donc le plaisir de le voir se débattre avec lui-même, sa famille ou la guerre. </p>
<p>Derrière son masque d’inquiétude, la haine de Harry pour Vernon augmentait de minutes en minutes pendant que celui-ci suppliait. <br/>‘Il n’a pas le DROIT !!! Il m’a laissé souffrir même lorsque je suppliais et jamais, au grand jamais, il s’est arrêté. Cette… chose qui se qualifie d’être humain. Je ne suis pas le monstre ici, c’est cet homme le monstre, cet homme qui a détruit mon enfance avant même mes 3 ans ! Et maintenant, je compte bien le laisser souffrir le plus longtemps et le plus cruellement possible. Je le jure ici et maintenant, je ne laisserai personne qui m’a porté préjudice impunie, chacune d’entre elle payera pour ses crimes !’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant son monologue intérieur, le visage de Harry s’était progressivement fermé laissant place à une froideur effrayante qui donna des frissons à Bellatrix. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu’elle ne voulait pas être à la place de ceux qui avaient provoqué la fureur du sauveur de la lumière. Se rendant compte du silence qui s’était installé, Harry releva la tête pour voir les visages effrayés des Dursley et celui choqué de Bellatrix. Il comprit qu’il s’était plongé dans sa colère et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, faisant redescendre la tension qui régnait dans l’air. Les Dursley avaient désormais perdu tout espoir, Bellatrix restait intriguée. Même si elle ne l’avouerait jamais, le gosse lui avait fait peur pendant une seconde, alors qu’elle était en position de pouvoir et que le gamin n’avait même pas sa baguette.  </p>
<p>Elle se reprit rapidement et s’avança vers l’enfant qui tenait fermement les barreaux de sa cellule, genoux à terre, fixant sa famille le regard dans le vide.<br/>« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler, si ça continue l’esprit de ta famille va finir par se briser. » chantonna-t-elle.<br/>Elle le regarda et voyant qu’il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers les moldu.<br/>« Etant donné que votre neveu ne semble pas décider, nous allons continuer notre petit jeu. »<br/>En entendant ces mots, les Dursley devinrent encore plus pâles (était-ce même possible), se recroquevillant sur eux même.</p>
<p>Leur petit jeu dura plus de deux heures durant lesquelles Bellatrix testait malédiction sur malédiction afin de varier du crucio, et d’éviter de les briser trop rapidement. Les moldus ayant une tolérance moins élevée au crucio, il serait dommage qu’ils fassent une crise cardiaque aussi rapidement. Tss, quels fragiles. De temps à autre elle s’arrêtait, demandant à Harry s’il s’était décidé à parler. Celui-ci restait ferme malgré sa voix de moins en moins assurée. </p>
<p>Quelques minutes après une de ces questions, elle entendit un faible murmure venir du garçon.<br/>« Arrête, s’il te plait arrête, dit-il doucement, ou laisse-moi au moins les soigner. »<br/>Elle se tourna vers lui heureuse d’avoir pu lui arracher une réaction après tout ce temps.<br/>« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Balance un tuyau et je pourrais consentir à te laisser les soigner, ou du moins apaiser quelque peu leur douleur. »<br/>Il la regarda d’un air désespéré avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer. Il souffla un grand coup avant de commencer à parler. « Je… », elle l’encouragea d’un regard menaçant à continuer.<br/>« Lors de la bataille du ministère…, les personnes qui sont venues… Ils étaient des membres de l’ordre du Phoenix que Dumbledore a rappelé. »<br/>Elle le fixa un long moment, l’information n’était pas des plus utiles étant donné que Snape la leur avait déjà transmise, mais le gamin ne le savait pas et si elle rejetait sa demande, il se refermerait comme une huitre et il serait impossible de lui tirer quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>« Voilà ce qu’on va faire », dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<br/>« Je vais te rendre ta baguette. Mais avant, tu jures sur ta magie que tu ne l’utiliseras que sur ta famille, rien d’autre. »<br/>Il la fixa sans vraiment croire qu’elle le laissait vraiment s’approcher de sa famille pour utiliser la magie sur eux.<br/>« Et bien ?», intervint-elle, agacée par son manque de réaction en dehors de son ébahissement. <br/>« Tu acceptes ou pas ? Si tu ne te décides pas rapidement… » Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de finir sa menace à peine voilée, il intervint : « Oui, enfin je veux dire bien sûr que j’accepte. » <br/>Elle étira ses lèvres dans un grand sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos avant de lui balancer sa baguette. <br/>Il la rattrapa un peu maladroitement puis se releva. Il fut tenté de lancer un sort à la femme pour lui montrer l’idiotie de son acte mais préféra relever sa baguette pour prononcer le serment : <br/>« Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma magie de n’utiliser ma baguette que pour ‘m’occuper’ des Dursley. »</p>
<p>Satisfaite de sa promesse, Bellatrix lui ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et le laissa s’approcher des Dursley. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils en le voyant boiter et en entendant la respiration du garçon quelque peu sifflante. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu’il avait du mal à trouver son souffle plus tôt, mais pensait que cela était dû à la panique. Peut-être que les mangemorts qui étaient partis le chercher s’étaient un peu défoulés contre lui malgré les interdictions finalement. Ce n’était pas quelques bleus qui allaient le tuer de toute façon. Ce garçon élevé dans du velours et de la soie était en fait fragile si quelques coups le mettaient dans cet état. Dans sa réflexion, elle n’avait jamais remarqué le regard mauvais qu’il dirigeait vers sa famille adoptive.</p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p>Du côté de Voldychou… (NDLC : Oui, nous on a le droit de l’appeler comme ça +_+)</p>
<p>Cela faisait bientôt deux heures et Bellatrix n’était pas encore revenue pour lui donner ne serait-ce qu’une petite avancée. Pendant une minute il craignit que la femme, dans son amusement, ait tué les moldus qui étaient leur seul moyen de pression sur Potter. Il se reprit rapidement se disant que même si la femme était folle, elle ne voulait pas avancer la date de sa mort, et ne ferait donc pas l’erreur de le mettre en colère. </p>
<p>Il était sur le point de quitter son bureau pour descendre dans le donjon, impatient de voir les informations que le gosse avait lâchées, quand quelqu’un toqua à sa porte. Le mangemort à la tête du groupe chargé de récupérer Potter et sa famille entra. Le sombre Seigneur avait refusé d’envoyer ses meilleurs éléments au cas où Dumbledore ait été assez intelligent pour protéger le morveux avec-il-ne-savait-quels-maléfices. Le vieux fou citronné devait être bien trop confiant en son système de protection : les mangemorts étaient tous rentrés vivants de ce qu’il avait pu voir. Il attendait quand même les détails, contenus dans le rapport que son fidèle avait apporté. </p>
<p>Il soupira en voyant l’homme transi de peur, n’osant dire un mot sans sa permission. Il allait devoir rectifier tous les problèmes que sa folie passée avait provoqué, notamment des hommes apeurés dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche.<br/>« Oui ? » <br/>L’homme se tendit en l’entendant, cette situation commençait à sérieusement l’énerver, comment allait-il faire si ses mangemorts n’osaient même pas lui parler. Seuls Lucius et Snape le côtoyaient sans faire dans leurs robes de sorciers, et il devait avouer que la solitude le pesait même si être la cause d’autant de crainte était grisant.  <br/>Le mangemort rassembla tout son courage : « Je viens donner mon rapport… » mais ne put continuer, sa voix semblait l’avoir abandonné. </p>
<p>« Eh bien, j’attends ! » Le Lord était de plus en plus excédé. « Je dois aller voir si la torture sur la famille du gamin lui a fait lâcher quelque chose d’utile. » <br/>Le mangemort le fixa surpris avant de parler lentement avec une légère hésitation « Vous utilisez sa famille moldu… Contre lui ? »<br/>« Bien sûr, l’enfant est tellement noble qu’il ne tiendra pas longtemps en voyant sa famille se tordre de douleur. » dit-il avec agacement comme s’il parlais à un jeune enfant.<br/>« Je…ne suis pas vraiment certain que ce soit une méthode efficace… »<br/>« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il surpris.<br/>« Personne ne vous a prévenu ? J’avais pourtant demandé à une des personnes du groupe de ramener au moins cette information particulière avant le rapport complet. » marmonna le mangemort à moitié pour lui-même.<br/>« De quoi parles tu enfin ? Dépêche-toi, ma patience à des limites. » dit-il cette fois sérieusement agacé par l’homme.<br/>« Eh bien… Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous sommes tombés sur une maison normale, confortable, avec une touche de luxe à l’intérieur. Les membres de la famille étaient installés tranquillement, et leurs vêtements sont probablement plus coûteux que la pension alimentaire que je file à mon ex… »<br/>« Je ne vois pas le problème, Dumbledore l’a dit lui-même, sa vie est celle d’un gamin pourri gâté. »</p>
<p>« Il est là le problème, Potter n’était pas avec eux. Nous nous sommes dit qu’il devait se prélasser dans sa chambre mais quand nous y sommes arrivés, la chambre de Potter se trouvait derrière une porte cadenassée avec une chatière qui a l’air de servir pour apporter des repas. Contrairement au reste de la maison, la chambre du gamin était dans un sale état et je ne parle pas d’une chambre d’ado bordélique. En rentrant nous avons eu le temps de voir Potter s’envelopper d’une sorte de glamour que nous n’avons pas réussi à retirer quand nous l’avons assommé et je peux vous dire que ce n’était pas beau à voir. » le mangemort finit son histoire sans remarquer que son maître avait arrêté tout mouvement en comprenant les dires de son sous-fifre.  </p>
<p>Voldemort parla lentement pour bien comprendre la situation « Donc, tu me dis que le gamin Potter ne vit en fait pas une vie de rêve mais que ses proches le traitent mal à ce point. C’est bien ça ? » le mangemort hocha la tête avec hésitation craignant quelque peu la réaction de son maître.</p>
<p>« D’après toi, à quel point l’état de Potter est mauvais ? » demanda à nouveau le sorcier sombre.<br/>« Eh bien pour tous vous dire, à ce moment je me demandais comment il pouvait toujours être conscient. » répondit le mangemort.</p>
<p>Le plus grand mage sombre de notre époque jura avant de virer le mangemort de son bureau. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée et lança la poudre dans le feu pour appeler Severus Snape. Si l’état du gamin était aussi mauvais, le talent de l’homme ne serait pas de refus.<br/>La tête du maître des potions fit son apparition et paru surpris en voyant qui l’appelait.<br/>« Oui ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu’une réunion était prévue. » demanda-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel, qu’il n’arrivait même pas à dissimuler à cet homme menaçant. <br/>« Ce n’en est pas une », dit Voldemort, pressé. « J’ai besoin que tu viennes ici rapidement avec des potions de soin, prends de tout. Je ne sais pas exactement quel sont les dommages. Je vais demander à Narcissa de venir, je pense que sa formation de médicomage sera utile. »<br/>En entendant l’urgence dans la voix de son maître et ami, Severus devient sérieux et alla chercher le plus rapidement possible sa réserve de potions de toute situation, puis revint à la cheminée et utilisa la poudre de Cheminette. Son maître et Narcissa était déjà présents. Sans prendre la peine de s’expliquer, Voldemort se dirigea vers les donjons pendant que les deux autre le suivait, perplexes.</p>
<p>Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le porc humain se tordre de douleur, Potter ricanant de façon satisfaite et folle. Bellatrix, ébahie, se tourna vers eux alors que le gamin s’effondrait, épuisé et physiquement à bout. <br/>« Bella ! » s’exclama Snape<br/>« Eeeeehhhh ! Ce n’est pas ma faute cette fois, c’est le gamin ! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salut tout le monde, désolé pour la longue attente. Voilà enfin le 3eme chapitre, profité.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se réveilla lentement, confus. Il n’ouvrit pas tous de suite les yeux, se demandant où il était et essayant de se rappeler les derniers évènements.<br/>‘J’étais dans la cellule, Bellatrix m’a laissé sortir et… je me suis un peu emporté. Enfin pas tellement, j’étais trop faible à cause des blessures... Donc, je m’amusais bien et puis plus rien.’ </p><p>Harry soupira, ‘Mon corps a dû lâcher, pas étonnant… ça ne m’avance pas beaucoup pour savoir où je suis en tout cas.’</p><p>« Je sais que tu es réveillé », fit une voix masculine qui tendit Harry (mais pas dans le sens que certain doivent penser, merci, on n’en est pas encore là. (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ)<br/>« Pas la peine de faire semblant, ça ne t’apportera pas plus de réponse. »<br/>Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir les yeux, la décision de Harry fut prise rapidement : il essaya d’ouvrir un premier œil, mais la lumière l’éblouit, aggravant le mal de tête qui s’était manifesté à son réveil. Il grogna doucement montrant son mécontentement. Un rire quelque peu moqueur à côté de lui le fit se renfrogner encore plus.</p><p>« Je suis mort ? » demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Même un nuage ne pouvait être aussi doux que ce sur quoi il était allongé… Ce fait lui faisait considérer le paradis comme une possibilité sérieuse.<br/>« Malheureusement, non. Tu m’es toujours utile. » répondit la voix. Harry fronça les sourcils, la voix était sèche et rauque, mais divinement sexy. <br/>« Dans ce cas, est ce que les Dursley sont morts ? », demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d’espoir.  <br/>« Non plus. » Harry pouvait presque voir le sourcil interrogateur que devait soulever son interlocuteur.<br/>« Est-ce que tu as une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas ? » dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux et en relevant la tête, enfin habitué à la lumière, pour fixer l’homme. <br/>Blasé, son regard montrait à quel point il était ennuyé de la situation actuelle.<br/>« Eh bien, tu as l’immense chance d’être dans la même pièce que moi. Et les elfes ont enfin apprit à faire des profiteroles. Même une nonne vendrait son âme au diable pour pouvoir y goûter. Ce qui explique pourquoi je peux en manger quand je veux, et que j’ai une nonne quelque part dans mes sous-sols. » déclara l’homme. Il ressemblait étrangement à un Tom Riddle d’une vingtaine d’années qu’on voyait dans la Gazette du Sorcier lors des numéros spéciaux sur le Lord Sombre. Sauf ses yeux, qui bizarrement n’était pas de la même couleur qu’il y a quelques secondes.</p><p>Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cette déclaration sans queue ni tête. L’apparence de l’homme le frappa d’un coup, et il faillit s’étouffer en avalant sa salive (ça arrive même aux meilleurs p-p).<br/>« Pardon ? » Dit-il avant de se reprendre, « Le chauve sans nez a réussi à emballer une fille et à faire un gosse ? »<br/>L’homme s’avança vers lui, grognant, se reprenant en voyant les boîtes de remèdes et de potions puissantes aux côtés du garçon. Il devait rester en vie pour répondre à ses questions. Il soupira et le regarda comme si il était totalement idiot.<br/>Bien sûr Harry savait qu’il n’était pas le fils de Voldemort, mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop docile, trop effrayé, et il voulait encore moins s’ennuyer. Et là, maintenant, il n’avait que le sosie de Voldy sous la main pour se divertir. <br/>« Non, je ne suis pas le fils du… Chauve sans nez. » répondit enfin Voldemort, retournant s’asseoir dans un fauteuil capitonné en cuir noir. <br/>« Il me semblait bien. » Il se redressa avec difficulté, se servant d’un gros oreiller pour soutenir son dos et sa tête. Remarquant la décoration, il sourit et essaya un trait d’humour pour détendre l’homme : « J’aurais pensé à une déco plus macabre pour le Lord Plus-sombre-que-mon-avenir »</p><p>Ce n’eut pas l’air de marcher étant donné l’expression de l’homme au yeux rouge. Ah, bleu maintenant ? Aucune importance, ça changeait toutes les deux secondes.<br/>« Pourquoi demander qui je suis ? Tu as l’air de le savoir parfaitement. » soupira Voldemort, agacé.<br/>Harry haussa les épaules avec un air ennuyé, mettant Voldemort encore plus en colère.<br/>« Es-tu suicidaire ou seulement idiot pour provoquer une personne qui essaye de te tuer depuis plusieurs années ? » cette fois Harry entendait la colère dans sa voix. C’était si facile de le mettre en rogne que ce n’était même plus drôle. <br/>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’embêterais à me soigner pour me tuer derrière ? Tu serais le seul idiot ici. » rétorqua Harry un sourcil relevé. <br/>Il regarda Voldemort avec intérêt, se demandant s’il prenait les mêmes jolies couleurs que l’animal qui lui servait d’oncle quand il était en colère. À sa grande déception, le seigneur noir reprit rapidement ses esprits et se calma. </p><p>« T’es pas censé être sujet aux crises de pure colère et de schizophrénie par hasard ? » demanda Harry avec un réel intérêt.<br/>« J’étais, je ne suis plus », fut la seule réponse que lui donna l’homme, nourrissant la curiosité du garçon. Quelqu’un de normal aurait haussé les épaule pour accompagner cette déclaration, mais pas notre chère seigneur des ténèbres, bien trop distingué pour un geste aussi plébéien. </p><p>Un silence gêné s’installa entre les deux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils avaient une relation amicale, donc assez difficile de commencer une conversation sans que l’un énerve l’autre et qu’ils s’entretuent. Enfin Harry pensait que ce n’était le cas que de Voldemort, lui n’était pas assez idiot pour s’emporter à la moindre remarque… Enfin … Ouais, nan, même lui savait qu’il était loin d’être un ange.</p><p>« Alors », tenta Harry « pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? » à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu’il eut envie de frapper sa tête contre le premier mur qui passait. <br/>« On peut rectifier ça si tu veux. » dit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. <br/>« Nan ! Je pense que ça va aller, malgré ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, c’est cool de respirer et d’avoir un cœur qui bat. » s’exclama Harry avant de se rendre compte que le Lord noir se moquait juste de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, irrité.<br/>« Après tout, c’est pour ta crédibilité que je dis ça, ça te ferait juste paraitre idiot et faible si je meurs alors que t’as essayé de me sauver. » <br/>Cette phrase fit perdre son sourire à l’autre.<br/>« Petit impertinent. » siffla Voldemort pour lui-même. </p><p>À ce moment-là la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme blonde à l’allure aristocratique, faisant soupirer de soulagement Harry. La conversation, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation, était vraiment trop maladroite et tendue. Il n’avait pas le dessus sur son interlocuteur, et ça le dérangeait profondément. Même si personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’il ait une conversation amicale avec le type qui essayait de le tuer depuis sa naissance. Ouais, bon on s’égare un peu là. </p><p>« Ah, tu es réveillé. Ça fait 2 jours que tu dors. » dit-la femme, un doux sourire aux lèvres en le voyant assit contre la tête du lit. <br/>« Et toi », dit-elle se tournant vers le seigneur noir qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil sous le regard menaçant de la femme. <br/>« J’espère que tu ne le fatigue pas » dit-elle sévèrement. On aurait dit qu’elle grondait un enfant, ce qui fit doucement ricaner Harry pendant que Voldemort le fusillait du regard. </p><p>Elle se retourna vers Harry, « Comment te sens tu ? Des douleurs ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry tout en agitant sa baguette autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre problème. Ses gestes lui rappelèrent Mme Pomfresh, elle faisait les mêmes à chaque fois qu’il mettait un pied dans l’infirmerie. Penser à elle fit un peu chuter l’humeur de Harry : même si la pauvre infirmière faisait tout ce qu’elle pouvait, elle ne disait jamais rien de son état à qui que ce soit. Elle revenait comme si rien ne s’était passé après avoir prévenu le directeur. Harry suspectait que sa mémoire était trafiquée à chaque fois, même s’il ne savait pas comment.<br/>« Juste un peu mal à la tête », dit-il avec un grand sourire convaincant. <br/>Elle le regarda sceptique. « Juste un peu tu es sûr ? Pas autre part ? »<br/>Le sourire de Harry vacilla quelque peu, on aurait dit que les soignantes partageaient cette particularité de détecter les mensonges et cachotteries de leur patient.<br/>« Peut-être un peu plus qu’un peu », abandonna-t-il. <br/>La voyant prête à le gaver de potions il paniqua un peu. « C’est supportable, j’ai vu pire et j’ai une haute tolérance à la douleur, pas besoin de tout ça. »</p><p>Au lieu de rassurer la femme, cela lui fit froncer les sourcils d’inquiétude.<br/>« Tu es sûr de n’avoir mal qu’à la tête ? » demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.<br/>Malgré une légère hésitation, le regard de l’homme le plus dangereux de la planète qui lui promettait mille souffrances s’il mentait le fit se décider. Ce mec commençait à être emmerdant sérieusement. </p><p>Harry répondit à peu près honnêtement.<br/>« J’ai peut-être le corps complètement courbaturé, mais ça doit être lié à ma guérison rapide, et la peau de mon dos me tire. »</p><p>À la mention de son dos, les visages en face de lui s’assombrirent, lui indiquant que ce fameux dos devait être dans un état déplorable quand ils l’avaient trouvé. Harry grimaça en pensant à ce qui avait provoqué cette blessure particulière et sentit sa colère envers les Dursley remonter avant de se calmer. </p><p>« C’était si mauvais que ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement, redoutant un peu la réponse.<br/>Il vit une multitude d’émotions passer dans les yeux de la femme avant qu’elle ne soupire pour lui répondre, tandis que Voldemort le fixait avec insistance, demandant silencieusement ce qui était arrivé. <br/>S’il n’était pas capable de demander, Harry ne lui dirait rien.</p><p>« Il y a une forte probabilité que cela marque ta peau, cependant nous avons réussi à te rendre ta sensibilité en réparant les nerfs qui avait été détériorés à cause du niveau de la brûlure. » dit-elle en attendant sa réaction.<br/>« Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris », finit par dire Harry en haussant les épaules « que vous ayez restauré la majorité des dégâts est déjà une très bonne nouvelle. » <br/>Son attitude nonchalante attrista la femme. Voldemort resta impassible.</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit, deux hommes entrant dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent le Lord avant de se poster à ses côtés.<br/>« Je suppose que le professeur Snape est celui qui vous a assisté dans ma guérison », dit Harry en jetant un coup d’œil sur les nouveaux arrivants, qui se trouvaient être Snape et Malfoy senior.<br/>La guérisseuse tourna aussi la tête et fixa les deux hommes.</p><p>« À ce que je vois il est réveillé et va plutôt bien. » remarqua Snape de sa voix traînante habituelle.<br/>« Vous savez que le « il » en question se trouve dans la même pièce que vous monsieur » grommela Harry avec un sourcil relevé.<br/>Pour toute réponse Snape ricana : il n’en avait strictement rien à faire et moins il parlerait à un Potter, mieux il se porterait.</p><p>Face au comportement de Snape, la guérisseuse fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le second toutou du Seigneur sombre.<br/>Indésirable dans cette pièce et cette situation selon Harry, même s’il était amusant.<br/>« Lucius, mon cher, si tu pouvais un peu mieux tenir ton ami je t’en saurai gré. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un adulte qui se pense être dans la cour de récréation. » souffla-t-elle pendant que l’indignation se peignait sur le visage du maître des potions et qu’Harry se retenait de rire. </p><p>Alors qu’il s’attendait à une réponse purement Malfoyenne, le père de la fouine se plia aux ordres de sa femme. Harry eu l’image d’un Malfoy avec queue touffue battant derrière lui et des oreilles de chien, lui donnant encore plus envie de rire. Entre Voldemort et sa femme, le Lord blond n’en menait pas large, baissant la tête et obéissant aux deux comme un chiot.</p><p>« Bien sûr ma chère » dit doucement Malfoy avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers Snape, son attitude arrogante de retour.<br/>« Severus, mon ami, tu l’as entendue comme moi, comporte-toi un minimum. »<br/>Snape le regarda avec un rictus narquois avant de répondre.<br/>« Lucius, laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu as perdu toute ta crédibilité depuis que je t’ai vu répondre aux ordres de Narcissa de cette façon. Bien que je n’aie pas de problème avec le fait de respecter les femmes, évite de lui lécher les bottes devant moi. Tu deviens un vrai toutou, donc ne me fait pas la morale et coucouche panier. » </p><p>Le seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait regardé toute la scène avec un sourire amusé, intervint avant que cela ne dégénère.<br/>« Tout cela est très intéressant », dit-il « mais j’aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui a pu provoquer une blessure pareille sur notre cher Gryffondor » continua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui essayait toujours d’associer l’image du Malfoy qu’il connaissait et celle du Malfoy martyrisé par tout le monde. </p><p>« Je me demande si bébé Malfoy sait que son père se fait victime par sa femme et son meilleur ami » marmonna Harry pour lui-même.<br/>« Qu’avez-vous dit M. Potter ? », demanda M. Malfoy, les yeux plissés. Au moins Harry savait d’où venait cette habitude qu’avait Malfoy fils.<br/>Harry revint sur terre avant d’arborer un sourire innocent. « Rien, rien du tout. Vous vouliez savoir pour ma brulure, c’est ça ? » changea-t-il de sujet brusquement. Voldemort lui fit signe de débuter ses explications.</p><p>« Alors… » commença-t-il réfléchissant par où commencer. « La cause de cette magnifique marque s’étalant dans mon dos est de l’huile bouillante. » commença l’adolescent, observant avec intérêt les expressions des personnes présentes. Trois têtes choquées, celle qui appartenait au plus dangereux resta stoïque. <br/>« Pardon… ? » finit par dire Voldemort, « je crois avoir mal entendu. De l’huile bouillante ? » dit-il d’une voix dangereuse faisant frissonner les sorciers.<br/>« C’est ça » dit Harry d’un ton nonchalant, tout en regardant les réactions du Lord Serpentard.<br/>« Je suppose que tu n’en as pas pris une douche par plaisir. Comment est-ce arrivé ?» demanda Voldemort d’une voix toujours aussi trompeusement douce.<br/>« Et bien », reprit Harry avec ce sentant un peu oppressé par l’atmosphère de la pièce, « J’étais en retard pour faire le repas, et j’avais décidé de faire des frites. Ils ont utilisé l’huile contre moi » dit Harry. La honte et la colère le remplit, se confier à ses ennemis… De toute façon, qu’il le fasse ou pas, son sort était déjà scellé. Quand il ne serait plus utile, couic ! Autant se libérer un minimum de son fardeau.</p><p>Après un moment de silence, Snape pris la parole, « Et tu dis que pour ça, ils ont décidé de te torturer ? » Son ton était incrédule. </p><p>« C’est ça », répondit Harry en baissant la tête, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs l’envahir. Faire une crise de panique ici, là, maintenant, n’était pas vraiment recommandé. <br/>« Je m’étais retourné pour m’occuper des steaks et… »<br/>Il réprima ses émotions d’un coup, ne voulant pas paraître faible. Il releva la tête et son visage se ferma. Les quatre adultes le fixaient, la femme étant la seule à le regarder avec compassion et empathie. Les trois autres restaient froids, sans réactions. Harry ricana intérieurement. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était imaginé ? Qu’ils allaient le prendre dans leurs bras ? Le réconforter, le protéger peut-être ? <br/>« Et comment leur est venue l’idée ? » demanda Malfoy senior. Il croisa les bras, ne trahissant aucune émotion. </p><p>Harry l’observa la tête penchée avant d’aborder un sourire tordu, effrayant les gens dans la pièce.<br/>« Mise en pratique des leçons d’histoire de mon cousin Dudley, » dit -il comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il se répétait son mantra, celui qu’il s’était répété tout au long de sa vie pour supporter la torture. ‘Ma douleur d’hier est ma force d’aujourd’hui. Ma douleur d’aujourd’hui est ma force de demain’. Il souffla puis continua la voix toujours légère :<br/>« Si je me rappelle bien c’était pour défendre les remparts des châteaux. Je peux vous dire que je comprends totalement pourquoi ils tombaient de leurs échelles. C’est une putain d‘agonie ce truc. »</p><p>Il se reconcentra sur les personne présentes. Narcissa tendit son rapport sur l’état d’Harry au Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier le parcourut rapidement puis attira rapidement Lucius pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Malfoy père hocha la tête et fit signe au professeur et à sa femme de le suivre. Ils sortirent d’un pas pressé.  <br/>« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Harry, confus. Voldemort secoua la tête. « Absolument pas. Je préserve seulement mes intérêts. Tu m’es utile, et j’ai besoin de toi en pleine forme. Tant physique que mentale. Selon Narcissa, tu n’es pas en état pour répondre à toutes mes questions. Alors nous allons faire en sorte que tu le sois. Dors, colorie, fais une partie d’échec contre toi… Tant que tu ne quittes pas ce lit et que tu te reposes. Sinon, je te jure que tu t’en mordras les doigts. Clair ? »<br/>Avant même qu’Harry puisse répondre, Voldemort se leva et sortit lui aussi de la pièce, faisant claquer sa cape et ses chaussures cirées au sol.<br/>Harry cligna rapidement les yeux avant de dire, « De 1, les sorties théâtrales c’est dépassé. De 2… Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ?! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapitre 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis désolé pour la longue attente mais voilà le prochain chapitre.<br/>Alors, merci pour tous les commentaires, c’est encourageant, n’hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça m’aidera pour améliorer ce qui peut ne pas aller.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de sauter de son lit pour essayer de rattraper le groupe. Il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire faire de la menace de Tomy Voldy, il avait frôlé la mort de trop nombreuses fois pour que ça lui fasse encore peur. Mais avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, la pièce commença à tourner et il se retrouva à terre. <br/>« Merde !» jura-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante,<br/>« Foutue potion aux effets secondaires... » </p>
<p>Forcé de rester allongé puis assis pendant quelques instants, il réussit enfin à se remettre sur ses deux pieds sans avoir l’impression d’être sur le point de vomir son estomac sur le parquet ciré. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et voulut la franchir, mais c'était sans compter sur les protections installées sur celle-ci. Se sentant plus débile que son porcelet de cousin, il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le premier mur qui passait. Bien sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas lui faire confiance et le laisser se balader dans son manoir tel un touriste. Au dernière nouvelle ils étaient toujours ennemis, et il était sûr que Snape avait dû raconter sa tendance à désobéir au ordre . Ce constat tira un maigre sourire au jeune garçon. </p>
<p>« Je suis un idiot. Peut-être qu’en transplanant… » dit-il pour lui-même.<br/>« Je suis entièrement d'accord pour la première partie. Et pour la seconde, n’essaie même pas, ce manoir est comme Poudlard : impossible de transplaner. » interrompit une voix féminine le faisant sursauter. Il se reprit et se retourna pour voir la folle des cachots. <br/>« Bellatrix ! Ma très chère amie, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » dit-il à Bellatrix d'une voix enjouée alors que celle-ci était adossée contre un mur les bras croisés.<br/>« Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Comment es-tu entrée, et depuis combien de temps ?» continua-t-il en souriant comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Enfin, il voulais surtout savoir si elle l’avait vu se ridiculiser, entrain de lutter contre la graviter comme un enfant en bas âge. Assez pathétique comme image.</p>
<p>« Comment ? C’est un secret. » elle ricana « Et assez pour apprécier le spectacle du Golden boy à terre, sur le point de tourner de l’œil après avoir salit le beau parquet. », dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.<br/>« Magnifique... » marmonna Harry pour lui-même en grimaçant légèrement. Il l'observa, curieux. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle crie, sorte des couteaux, égorge les oreillers, le plaid et le matelas où il s’était reposé. Mais rien. Pas de grimaces flippantes, d’insultes, de menaces. Elle semblait… Calme. Trop pour que ça paraisse normal. </p>
<p>« Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment folle… Enfin, pour une mage noire tueuse en série. T’as enfin pris tes médocs ? » demanda Harry, s’assurant que cette stabilité mentale n’était pas juste passagère.<br/>« Et toi t’as dû oublier de prendre les tiens. » ripostât-elle du tac au tac, son sourire montrant qu’elle appréciait cette petite joute verbale. <br/>Il la regarda d'un air outré. « Je ne suis pas fou ! » dit-il avec un air boudeur.<br/>« Dis ça à ton oncle. » ricana-t-elle.<br/>« Il le méritait. » dit-il toujours boudant. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant qu'on venait de gronder. Bizarrement la femme ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un nuisible à exterminer ainsi, encore moins comme une menace.<br/>« C’est sûr, vu ce que j'ai entendu. Mais la torture ne changera pas sa mentalité. Crois-moi, j’ai suffisamment torturé pour le savoir. Les personnes comme lui, convaincues d’avoir raison depuis des années, ne changent pas. Elles ne lâchent pas non plus d’informations hélas… » dit la mage noire, semblant se remémorer quelques vieux souvenirs.</p>
<p>Harry ne répondit rien, elle avait donc tout entendu. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ce qui le troublait vraiment était de ne pas avoir capté sa présence dans la pièce.<br/>« Enfin », soupira-t-elle, « pourquoi essayer de les rattraper ? Peu importe ce qu’ils font à ta famille, non ? Ils le méritent. » demanda-t-elle interrogative.<br/>Harry cligna des yeux et la fixa comme si la réponse était évidente. « Je ne veux pas qu’ils les tuent accidentellement. C'est à moi de le faire voyons, j'ai même élaboré des sorts juste pour l'occasion »<br/>Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Le silence se prolongea tellement que Harry se demanda distraitement s'il n'avait pas cassé la plus grande fanatique de Voldemort. Si c’était le cas, il risquait de se faire tuer par l’homme. Déjà que sa vie ne tenait qu’à un fil...<br/>Alors qu'il était sur le point de la gifler pour vérifier qu’elle vivait toujours, la femme éclata d'un rire qui confirmait les rumeurs de sa folie.</p>
<p>Elle rigolait tellement que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ses deux bras entouraient son ventre et pendant une minute Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas tomber par terre. Elle se calma après de longues minutes, pendant que Harry la regardait en se posant des questions existentielles inutiles. L’univers parallèle où il semblait être tombé était décidemment bien étrange. Il se sentait presque comme Alice devant le chapelier fou, à moins qu’il ne soit le chapelier, ça méritait réflexion. </p>
<p>« De toutes les réponses, ce n'était vraiment pas celle que j'attendais. » dit Bellatrix en s'essuyant les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Elle ne le croyait pas ?<br/>« J’ai torturé mon oncle devant toi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant à ce que je viens de dire. » lui fit-il remarquer.<br/>« J’avais pensé que tu avais juste craqué, que tu n’étais pas dans ton état naturel. » lui dit-elle toujours souriante.</p>
<p>« Oui bah, en attendant, j’aimerais ne pas prendre de risques. Hors de question qu’ils fassent quoi que ce soit à mes victi… Mes anciens bourreaux. Je veux être la cause de la moindre de leurs souffrances. » lui dit-il, pressé et agacé. Même s’il savait que le monde sorcier le percevait comme un bon petit garçon, porteur de lumière et d’espoir, la remarque de Bellatrix l’irritait. Et est ce qu’elle venait de dire qu’il était tout le temps fou, attendez, est-ce qu’il venait de se traiter de fou lui-même. Il soupira abandonnant l’idée de faire comprendre à la femme qu’il était totalement sain d’esprits, enfin presque.</p>
<p>« Donc si tu pouvais les arrêter, ça m'arrangerait » continua-t-il en croisant les bras, l’air sérieux. <br/>Elle le fixa avant de soupirer. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Peut-être que tu te fais des idées et qu’ils sont juste partis manger des cookies tu sais… Mais les connaissant, il est probable qu’ils veulent vérifier ce que tu leur as raconté. Donc les moldus sont probablement en plein interrogatoire quelque peu… Douloureux. » ricanât-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.</p>
<p>« J’espère pour toi que tu as dit la vérité… Tu es amusant, je t’aime bien. » dit-elle si bas que Harry ne savait s’il l’avait réellement entendu.<br/>‘Foutu pour foutu’ se dit-il, ‘autant s’amuser jusqu’au bout. Elle est plutôt sympa, malgré la frayeur qu’elle m’a fait subir au Ministère… Enfin. Sirius est vivant, mais restons méfiant.’<br/>Il se dirigea vers son lit et s’écroula dessus. Autant suivre le conseil du Seigneur Sombre, son état ne lui permettait pas de rester éveillé très longtemps de toute façon. <br/>‘Quel bordel’. Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit. </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce furent quelques heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla, plus alerte qu’avant sa sieste. <br/>Il se releva lentement, et regarda autour de lui : il était seul dans la chambre. Il se demanda si Bellatrix avait réussi à arrêter le groupe. <br/>‘Bah, je finirai bien par le savoir. Autant ne pas trop y penser.’</p>
<p>Son ventre gronda, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il avait été sorti de sa cellule. Il vit sur la table de chevet à côté de lui un repas, qui avait l’air d’avoir été préservé avec des charmes de réchauffement. Que c’était gentil. Il commença à manger en silence se remémorant les derniers évènements. Notamment ses actions de… La veille ? Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Deux jours ? Trois ? Il supposait que la discussion avec Voldychou et ses trois disciples s’était produite hier.  </p>
<p>Se rappelant alors son manque d’instinct de survie, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. La façon dont il s’était comporté, comment il s’était senti… Cela le préoccupait beaucoup.<br/>Il avait provoqué Voldemort, s’était confié, et s’était moqué plus ou moins de Malfoy. Les potions avaient mis son bon sens en veille, elles l’avaient ramolli. Ça devait sûrement être à cause d'elles qu'il avait été si détendu. (excuse, excuse)</p>
<p>Son estomac protesta, lui disant qu'il ne lui était pas possible de manger plus. Il gémit et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas.<br/>'J’avoue être déséquilibré, mais provoquer le type qui a voulu me tuer depuis mon premier anniversaire, ce n’était pas ma meilleure idée.'</p>
<p>'Ça tu peux le dire', lui répondit une voix… dans sa tête.<br/>Harry gémit une nouvelle fois en l’entendant, sachant pertinemment d’où elle venait.<br/>'Tu es enfin là toi. Je ne t'ai pas entendu hier, c'est maintenant que tu te manifestes ?’ ronchonna Harry, agacé.<br/>'Tu sais, le manque d'énergie, tout ça, ça m'a empêché de…' argumenta la voix, pas du tout désolée.<br/>'C'est ça, je vais te croire. Quand j'étais au bord de la mort la dernière fois, ça ne t'a pas empêché de te moquer de moi.', lui fit remarquer Harry.<br/>'Ça n'a duré que le temps que je me rappelle que si tu mourrais, je mourrais avec toi.' rétorqua la voix, amusée mais sur la défensive.<br/>Harry ricana, 'Donc tu avoues enfin, après 3 ans ! J’ai toujours essayé de te tirer les vers du nez.' <br/>'Je… Ho et puis merde hein !' s'exclama la voix, se taisant pour l'instant, pendant que Harry se moquait de lui.</p>
<p>« Et ça se dit premier de son année. » marmonna Harry pour lui-même.<br/>« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? » fit une voix masculine, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.<br/>Harry se tourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'observait bizarrement. Pas étonnant si on prenait en compte que l'homme venait de le surprendre en train de rigoler et de parler tout seul. Si même le Seigneur Sombre le prenait pour un cinglé c’est que son cas était grave.</p>
<p>« La voix dans ma tête. », dit Harry entièrement sérieux.<br/>« Je… Nan laisse tomber. » abandonna l'homme aux yeux écarlates, troublé par le sérieux de cette déclaration. </p>
<p>Cette réplique pas très constructive donna à Harry un sentiment de déjà-vu. <br/>'C’est dingue comment vous vous ressemblez.' pensa Harry pour son habitant intérieur.<br/>'Non, sérieux, ce n’est pas du tout comme si on était la même personne !' lui répondit Tom.<br/>'Bon sang, pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique.' souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>‘Tu m’apprécie justement pour mon sarcasme, les autres t’ennuient, avoue le’ la voix ricana, Harry pouvait le voir arborer un rictus moqueur.</p>
<p>« POTTER !» cria le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui parlait sans qu’il s’en rende compte depuis 5 bonnes minutes.<br/>« Quoi !!?» lui répondit sèchement Harry agacé d'avoir été interrompu, avant de se rappeler à qui il parlait.</p>
<p>' Nan mais sérieux, t'essaies de nous faire tuer ou quoi !' lui cria Tom, paniqué par la réaction de… lui-même, plus âgé.<br/>‘Je ne suis pas si idiot quand même' affirma Harry, même s’il était lui-même surveillait le seigneur noir, prêt à éviter un possible Avada. </p>
<p>Le seigneur des ténèbres le regarda sombrement, qui fit se dire à Harry que sa survie était précaire.<br/>'Et bien cher Tom, ce fut un plaisir de te connaître. Enfin non pas un plaisir, peut être un honneur' continua Harry 'Naaaah, pas un honneur non plus, alors…' dit Harry en réfléchissant.<br/>'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ' lui demanda Tom complètement incrédule.<br/>'Je te dis adieu' dit Harry avec un faux air peiné.<br/>'Adi…. C'est une blague ! Je ne veux pas mourir moi, c'est ta connerie donc maintenant tu nous sors de ce pétrin !'<br/>Le visage d’Harry s’éclaircit d’un coup ‘J’ai trouvé ! Te connaître était une vraie torture quotidienne !’</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Voldemort regarda le garçon devant lui, se demandant si la santé mentale de celui-ci était vraiment si mauvaise. Les expressions du garçon changeaient toutes les secondes et parfois il faisait de grands gestes comme s’il se disputait avec quelqu'un.</p>
<p>« Mais c'est quoi ça… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, « Personne ne m’avait prévenu que ma némésis était atteint d’une maladie mentale. Autre que la bêtise évidemment. »<br/>« Ça fait plusieurs heures que j’hésite à le diagnostiquer fou à lier maître », lui fit Bellatrix se tenant un peu en arrière. <br/>« Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est réveillé… », continua-t-elle.<br/>« Ce n’est pas vrai, on a un sauveur fou. » dit l'homme brun.<br/>« Qui est ce que tu traites de fou ? », s’exclama soudainement Harry dans sa direction, ressemblant plus à un détraqué mental qu’au Golden boy de la Lumière.</p>
<p>Voldemort cacha sa surprise causée par l'intervention soudaine du garçon.<br/>« Tu as fini tout ce que tu...faisais ?» demanda-t-il prudemment <br/>« Je me disputais avec Tom pour ta gouverne. » lui dit Harry sans vraiment réfléchir, levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>Malgré le manque de corps physique de Tom, à ce moment, Harry aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu frapper sa main sur son front.<br/>'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me taper un idiot pareil.' soupira l'adolescent.<br/>'Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?' demanda Harry, confus.</p>
<p>« Tom ? » demanda le seigneur des ténèbres, les yeux plissés.<br/>' Hooooo… Ça.' fit Harry comprenant ce que voulait dire son colocataire.<br/>' Oui ça, idiot ! ' lui répondit un Tom agacé.</p>
<p>« C'est une longue histoire » essaya d'expliquer Harry, « Je ne pense pas que... »<br/>« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai du temps » lui dit l'homme avec un sourire dangereux, qui donna envie à Harry de se cacher sous sa couette en couinant.<br/>« C'est de ta faute, espèce de chieur ! » s’emporta Harry contre personne en particulier dans la chambre.<br/>« Comment ça ma faute ?! » <br/>Les deux mages noirs ébahis regardèrent la silhouette d’un adolescent se dessiner à côté du lit, appuyé au mur. Cette silhouette ne paraissait pas être là de façon matérielle, et sa ressemblance avec un jeune Voldemort était frappante. C’était cet… Esprit ? Qui venait de répondre à Potter.<br/>« Si tu n’avais pas eu l’idée extrêmement bizarre de manipuler, posséder et contrôler une enfant de 11 ans, on n’en serait pas là. » lui répondit Harry alors que les deux oubliaient pratiquement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. <br/>« Et si toi tu n’avais pas essayé de sauver cette rouquine dont tu ne peux même pas tomber amoureux… Franchement, si t’avais laissé les adultes s’en occuper, je n’aurais pas été obligé de finir dans ton esprit en l’attente d’un corps. Et Merlin sait que ton esprit est plus que désagréable à occuper. » lui rétorqua le brun aux yeux bleu glacier. <br/>« Je ne t’ai jamais obligé à venir avec moi ! » lui dit Harry.<br/>« Et quelle autre option j’aurais eu ? Disparaître ? Idiot que tu sois, tu as eu la bonne idée de poignarder mon journal avec un croc de basilique ! » lui cria Tom, faisant s’arrêter Harry face aux arguments.<br/>« En même temps… Posséder la sœur de mon ami, statufier mes potes, faire presque fermer l’école, puis m’envoyer le basilique pour me tuer, tu ne t’attendais tout de même pas à ce que je me laisse faire. Si ? » argumenta plus calmement Harry en penchant la tête légèrement. <br/>« Nan c’est sûr, ce n’était pas une super idée de ma part. » réfléchit Tom se calmant à son tour. </p>
<p>« Vous… » intervint le Lord noir, jusqu’ici silencieux. « Vous êtes un peu bipolaires quand même. » dit-il incrédule. </p>
<p>Le jeune Tom se moqua légèrement « Si je suis bipolaire, je ne donne pas cher de ta santé mentale mon cher vieux moi. » dit le jeune homme, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres alors que le plus âgé plissait les yeux vers lui.</p>
<p>« Et après c’est moi qui essaie de nous faire tuer... » marmonna Harry, boudeur. </p>
<p>Les deux adolescents se fixèrent avec défi, attendant de voir lequel des deux craquerait en premier. Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention. Ils se lâchèrent du regard pour regarder Voldemort qui les fixaient froidement. </p>
<p>« Je voudrais des explications. Maintenant. » dit l’homme, même si cela sonnait comme un ordre. Les deux jeunes écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux, puis Harry se tourna rapidement vers Tom.<br/>« N’ose même pas… » essaya Harry avant que le jeune ne disparaisse avec un sourire narquois, le laissant seul avec un Voldemort en attente de réponses. </p>
<p>Lentement, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Voldemort avec un petit sourire hésitant. <br/>« On pourrait peut-être… » commença Harry.<br/>« Maintenant ! » ordonna l’homme, ne laissant même pas Harry finir sa phrase. <br/>Harry soupira de désespoir.<br/>« Très bien. Quel rabat-joie. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comme vous pouvez le voir, on se retrouve avec un deuxième Tom. Je suis en plein dilemme et je voudrais votre avis :<br/>-	Un trio Voldy/Tom/Harry<br/>-	Tom/Harry<br/>-	Ou Volmedort et Tom redevienne une personne et bah avec Harry. <br/>A vous de voir ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>